1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to coal-dust firing equipment, and in particular to an improved ash removal apparatus for such equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the known prior art ash removal apparatus for coal-dust firing equipment (see, for example, German published text DAS 2,002,674), a scraper-chain conveyor is disposed below the firebox of the equipment and a protective hood, which is coupled to the firebox outlet, extends into the water trough of the conveyor in order to prevent the flow of air into the firebox outlet. The upper length of the scraper chain of the conveyor in such prior art apparatus usually moves above a stationary table provided with slots in the surface thereof which is disposed below the firebox ash outlet. The disadvantage of this apparatus, however, is that some of the ashes falling from the firebox outlet can pass through the slots unhindered into the water trough and cause explosions therein.